This invention relates to a flashlight, a charger and a rechargeable battery pack.
Many flashlights, chargers and rechargeable battery packs are known. Different configurations and arrangements of these devices exist.
Some of these devices, for instance, chargers, have different requirements for different uses, for example, recharging other devices. For instance in the safety area, for example, in fire fighting, flashlights need to be particularly rugged in their construction and also be capable of remaining charged for long periods of time. They need to be available for emergency use and to be operable for long periods of time under tough conditions. Chargers also should be capable of a novel function acting in a positive manner with the devices for recharging, and rechargeable battery packs used to be streamlined to operate effectively with the device using the batteries and with the recharger.
This invention is directed to providing a flashlight, a charging system and a rechargeable battery pack which overcomes disadvantages of existing devices and systems and provides novel characteristics.
According to the invention a recharger device for the battery includes a device with a first slot for a first device, such as a flashlight for recharging. A second slot in relationship to the first slot is provided for receiving a second device for recharging. There are electrical means for connecting the contacts to a recharging current to flow through the contacts to the two devices being recharged.
Preferably there are locking means associated with each slot such that the locking member is moveable to permit release one or other device after moving the locking member between a closed position to an open position.
The flashlight, for use preferably with the recharging means described, includes a battery pack to act as a closure of an opening to a battery housing. The closure is in the tailpiece of the flashlight and is mounted in the battery housing for the flashlight. The closure is connected integrally with a rechargeable battery pack. When the batteries are located in position in the battery housing the battery housing is closed.
There is also an aperture in the battery housing. The aperture is for receiving a button element corrected with the battery pack or an extension to the battery pack. The button element is spring loaded such that when the battery pack is correctly located in the battery housing, the button element fits in the aperture and locks the battery pack in position in the battery housing.
The rechargeable battery pack including batteries in relative side-by-side relationship. An extension from the battery permits the batteries to be connected in the battery housing in an operative manner. There are contact means for the batteries of the battery pack which permits the recharging of the batteries by a recharger.
The button element is preferably mounted on the extension. This permits the release of the battery pack from the battery housing. Also on the extension there are electrical contacts and circuits for connecting a flash bulb of the flashlight electrically to the battery pack.
The invention is now described with reference to the accompanying drawings which are only illustrative of the invention.